The invention relates to high voltage miniature or ultra-miniature coaxial cable electrical connectors.
Various coaxial cable electrical connectors are known. These, however, may not lend themselves to high altitude applications where a miniature connector is required because the dielectric seal may break down to low pressures, or the design may not permit sufficient miniaturization and yet retain protective properties against arcing. In addition, in many prior connectors the ground circuit interconnection used butt joints between mating connector portions, which interconnection may not be completed in many cases because of contaminants or oxides between the mating connector portions or because of a lack of a low resistance fit of one butt joint to another between mating portions of connectors. Further, prior art connectors may also have connector parts that project excessively into the surrounding areas and are susceptible to mechanical damage during fabrication or during processes involving installation or removal of components.